


Wearing a Plaid Sweater

by SirMcKenah



Series: The Small Adventures of Jason Todd and that One Kid He Met on the Steerts [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, awkward mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 05:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7744693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirMcKenah/pseuds/SirMcKenah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wasn't sure about how he should have felt... Being left alone. He thought that he would feel okay about being all by himself again, but it was... Lonely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wearing a Plaid Sweater

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! This is sort of the first time I have ever really sat down and wrote a fan fiction that I was wanting to post online anywhere!  
> I have been a little shy when it comes to these two and their stories together, but I thought that I should have the courage and share a little something that has been in the works since I was a little kid.  
> I have so many stories based around these two and I have been wanting to share them for a long time now, but I have just been so scared to show any of them because I am terrible with beginnings for any story I write, but I think that today I might start with a simple story between the two of them!  
> I really hope that anyone who reads this will enjoy it!

Jason wasn't fond of waking up to nothing. No smell of floral, coffee, tea or even the smell of morning breath. Without that, it made him feel like something was missing and without the sound of at least another living person around him, he was reminded of how lonely he was... How much he missed having somebody around him.

That someone was a young man (kid) named Morgan. As far as Jason knew, Morgan didn't have a last name (or he didn't feel comfortable enough to tell him his full name), so he took it upon himself to just call him 'Morgo' or 'King'. He wasn't sure why he nicknamed him 'King'. To be honest, he wasn't sure why he had the kid around. Why the nicknames, why the lounging around... Why he felt a little at ease to know that as soon as he came home there would be someone waiting there; either sitting on the floor or laying in bed happy to know that Jason was home, that he was safe.

Maybe something changed on him.  _Morgan grew on him. That was simply it._ From the moment that Jason offered the kid a place to stay to now, Jason liked hearing his footsteps, he liked the fact that Morgan walked on his tip-toes for really no reason at all, he liked having someone make him breakfast... He liked Morgan. However, he knew that the kid was going to tire of him sooner rather than later, so it wasn't shocking to find his place empty aside from the things Morgan left behind (which seemed like everything), which made him frown before he moved any other part of his body.

Something Morgan told Jason the first day they met was that Morgan enjoyed moving from place to place to place... A wanderer was his first thought, but he was reminded that being a backpacker was becoming a bit more, er, trendy, but considering how much Morgan ate in front of him when they first met (it seemed like the kid hadn't eaten in weeks) he figured Morgan was homeless. He figured, but he never asked. 

If Morgan was someone who enjoyed moving around though, he was going to leave him be.. Hoping that one day they would meet again. With those final thoughts, Jason planted his feet on the floor and with only two thoughts in mind; breakfast and coffee.  

 

*****

"So what," Morgan began with a grin creeping onto his lips, "You thought that I would leave you all by yourself?"

Only widening his eyes slightly Jason shook his head, not sure what to say-- One moment, he was feeling hot and sweaty and in desperate need of a shower and the next he saw Morgan smiling up at him as if he had never planned to leave. Like he wasn't gone at all. When did he get back? When did Morgan come back and he not notice the sound of him making his own food? How would someone like him miss that? He stood in 

"I came back while you were taking a shower." He told him, almost like he was reading his mind. It must have been the air, or his expression or something like that. 

Jason stood there, not really sure how his words would come out, just-- "Were you worried about me?" Morgan asked, finally seeing and noticing how strange all of this was for Jason.

"Yea... You left your violin and clothes." Was the only thing he could say at last. 

Sighing, Morgan simply stood up, nearly matching Jason's height due to the fact that he was, again standing on his tip-toes and tilted his head. He rubbed his hands together, which normally meant he was about to make a  _great_ comeback, yet just smiled and slipped his hands into the pockets of the jeans he wore that day. It was almost like he was hinting at something.

"Did you steal my clothes?" Jason asked once he was able to figure out what Morgan was gesturing towards. He was wearing just his plaid sweater, or shirt, or whatever they were called (he was never good with naming clothes or just fashion 'cause who had time for that?) since they both knew the kid couldn't fit into Jason's clothes. They were too big... From his shirts to his pants and of course his shoes...

It felt a little strange to see Morgan still wear something of his. What made things even more curious was the fact that he found it nice to look at. Morgan usually wore tighter clothing- claiming that he liked feeling a little restrained, but the sweater hung rather kindly on his shoulders. 

He forgot that he was only wearing his underwear-- He needed to put something on before things got awkward between he and his... 'Partner'. Morgan simply rose a brow like Jason's reaction to being nearly naked was an overreaction. 

"It was colder out today, and my jackets are a little wet so I thought I would borrow this." Morgan stated as he did a little twirl, "However that is not my point. Did you truly believe that I would just leave you alone? Without giving this back to you? Do you really think--" 

"No, in fact I may have never noticed it being gone! I just figured..." Jason trailed off, not sure what he was thinking, "Never mind. I'm just glad that you're not gone." 

"Yeah, me too, Big Guy." Morgan smiled, watching Jason as he gave up on picking and choosing his outfit for the day and just pulling a t-shirt on. "Why would I ever live anywhere else?" 

Letting out a quick huff, Jason smiled, "Don't know. Thought I pissed you off or somethin'." 

They looked at each other for a moment, Jason feeling at ease, feeling relaxed just talking to the young man. Morgan massaged the top of his head, weaving his fingers through his wavy ginger hair before shaking his head, "You would never make me upset- Okay, forget that. I would never say that you haven't made me upset, but never to the point of making me want to leave you. Leave this place. I mean, come on, free room and board? How the Hell would anyone pass that? And... I like talking to you."

They didn't need to say anything more, all they had to do was go about their business in silence and for now... For now they were okay with that. It wasn't Jason's fault that he was paranoid, but knowing that Morgan felt the same way was nice. For now, he was good with this. He was fine. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> OOoooOooh boy, I know this was short, but I wanted to at least put a little something out there! I kind of went with the flow of things and this is what came out. I know I could have made something better, since I wrote all of this in one day- So if this is not amazing, I'm sorry!  
> By the ending, I felt like I couldn't really add anything else to the story without feeling like I was pushing anything... So I feel like I rushed it a little, but I also feel like I couldn't do anything more.  
> Again, I hope you all enjoy what I wrote!


End file.
